DevilWolf9's MediEvil
by DevilWolf 9
Summary: A crossover of a great PS1 classic, Medievil! Will the cowardly knight Andromeda Shun defeat Frollo and save the realm of Toons and Anime? Will he become the hero he should've been? The adventure begins, Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**AAAARRRRROOOOO!**

**Here, Ladies and Gentlemen, is a unique crossover of a great PS1 classic Medievil!**

**Crossed over with our characters in Cartoons and Anime!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, they all belong to their respectful owners **

**Read and Review! No Flames!**

**Daniel Fortesque- Shun Amamiya (Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac)**

**Zarok- Frollo (Hunchback of NotreDame)**

**Al Zalam- Mew (Pokemon)**

**And the rest is to be revealed . . .**

The scene lights up, revealing a large stain-glass window illustrating a small peaceful town.

_In a time long ago, _

_There was a kingdom of AniToon, _

_A land were people of Anime and Toons were happy, war was unknown and children were polite and helpful at all times and not just when moching for chocolate._

_The monarch of the realm, King Hubert J. Farnsworth, _

_was a wise and just and, all in all, a bit of a decent chap - Greatly fond of Philosophy, Literature, Science, Robotics, (Which many people doubted and called him an "Old Fart" for it) and pictures of kittens in bonnets, he was an enlightened ruler._

The window shifts, showing an old man wearing an white lab coat, dark blue shirt, gray sweat-pants, pink fuzzy slippers, and round thick eye-glasses.

_But he had among his retinuean official court magician, a brilliant but unscrupulou man by the name of Frollo._

Another old man is shown wearing black robes with a look that showed indiffrence.

_Instead of confining himself with horoscopes and balloon animals for which he was employed,_

_Frollo began to conduct horrific experiments on the bodies of the undead._

Frollo is shown waving his staff, causing severa zombies to rise from the ground.

_Of course people often get quite sensitive about their deceased loved ones so it wasnt long before the King found out and had the sorcerer banished from the land._

Frollo walks away, from the kingdom hunched over with anger.

_Frollo skulked away from the wilderness and busied himself by perfecting his experiments, seething with rage, and practicing his diabolical evil laugh._

_At last witha an army of demons at his command, he set off to bring AniToon under his foul dominion._

Frollo leads his undead troops towards the peaceful kingdom.

_Captain of the royal guard, Sir Shun Amamya of Andromeda led the militia into battle against the unholy horde._

A young teen with long, emerald hair, bright green eyes, wearing a unique style of armor, with dark and bright color of dual pink (from the Asgard Arc). He swings his sword forward, giving the signal to charge, with many troops following his command.

_Songs are sung to this day how of he spearheaded the charge into the accursed multitude._

_How the invaders fell before him like wheat before the scythe, and how at last though mortally wounded, he fell upon the infernal sorcerer and destroyed him utterly._

Shun lies on the ground, bleeding fiercely with an arrow pierced into his eye.

_True these songs don't have particularly catchy choruses, but people cared less for chart success in those days._

_And there came upon the land a time of peace, harmony and quality wines at affordable prices._

_The tranquility was to last for 100 years,_

Once again, AniToon was shown, but began to darken with a light of dark red, foreshadowing the what was yet to come.

_But then the sorcerer returned . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAAAAAaaarrrrrooooo! I'm back readers! **

**Here with another chapter of our story, now to start things off.**

**Shun: DevilWolf9 does not own any of the characters that appear in this fanfic. **

**Mew: All characters belong to their respectful owners so don't think of sueing us!**

**DevilWolf9: And there you have it!**

The story begins on top of a dark mountain, where a tall sinister castle resides. In the background, the sky is of a blood red color, flashes of thunder is seen and heard as they pierce through the sky.

We take a look into the castle and down into it's secretive depths to find a dark, damp chamberwith frollo flipping through every page carefully, debating to himself which spell suited best for his vengeance and conquest of AniToon.

Frollo's eyes wander through each page, every sentence, every spell of unimaginable horror towards those who may fall victim of it until one spell catches his interest. The wicked sorcerer grins evilly to himself as he reads over the page,

_**"Evernight,**_

_**With dark and intimidating energy**_**,**_** this incantation is able to drain any source of light and even the sun itself. As a result, it leaves nothing but darkness that may last for eternity."**_

"Aha! found it!" Frollo laughs as he disappears in a swirl of smoke with his staff by his side.

Frollo reappears on a hill near the peaceful village that was part of the kingdom that banished him from long ago, he looks toward the bright blue and brings his staff upward, causing a blast of evil energy onto the sun, draining the light of the realm and causing the sun and sky to turn into nothing but a false copy of the silvery moon and darkness of the night.

Once again, Frollo teleported away from his location to the entrance to the village. With glowing green energy sparking energy expelled from Frollo's staff, it ghostly wandered through the village streets.

Unfortunately, many of the village residents were too confused and too frightened about the sudden change of darkness that they didn't realize of the dark fate that befell them. The little green ball of energy zipped through Peter, Lois, and Stewie as well as many others, phasing through them, and robbing their souls in the process. As the deed was done, they were left zombified, shells of their former selves as a result to the spiritual theft.

The sorcerer proceeded walking through the streets and onto the graveyard with the ball of energy carrying thousands of souls followed. The said ball then flew through the graves of the deceased, leaving a spectral trail which began to make several or more tombs and graves to glow and shake. Soon, the dead began to burst from the ground which held them prisoner before entering the after-life and rise again into the land of the living.

All Frollo could do was smirk to himself as everything that was bieng unfold was going according to plan. However, what Frollo wasn't aware of was that the energy that spreaded on the dead also drifted towards a particular tomb labeled with the name "Shun Amamiya".

**Shun's Crypt**

_**The best place to go if you're looking for a dead Shun**_

In the tomb, we find the corpse of Shun Amamiya lying on his back on a coffin, his left eye was but an empty socket from the fatal damage he recieved from the stray arrow, he still retained his hair and skin but it no longer held the color of life. Instead his complection had a pale white color, his once shining armor darkened with small dents and scratches over the years since his funeral.

All remained quiet in the crypt, until the silence is broken by a small voice shouting out from the knight's empty eye socket,

"Hey! You! Amamiya!"

With that, it was enough to wake the dead. And that's exactly what it did.

Bolting upward, Shun looked around his "Home", trying to find the source of the loud awakening.

"At last! Wake up, we have a lot of work to do, ya bag of rotton meat!" Deep inside the knight's skull, a strange looking little pink furred feline floated near the eye socket was the source.

The knight then began to smack the side of his head, trying to force out the little pest from his head to cease the chatter.

"Hey,hey hey! Easy there "Tall, Dark, and Rotty". In my culture, we treat our guests with curtesy, Not ill-manners! Especially If they've stopped by for a 100 years! Way to keep a bro hangin' huh? I've been sooooooo bored!"

"Who are you?" Shun curiously asked, his little "Guest", awaiting for an answer.

"Who am I? My friend, you should feel honoured! Normaly the skulls of corpses are filled with worms. I, Mew, glorious legendary pokemon genie of the the god, Arceus, Noble protector of-"

"Sure you are!" Shun sarcasticly responded, not believing him.

"You doubt me? I see it in your eye! True, we genies are trapped inside the lamps. Unfortunately that's bad, VERY oily for the skin. But it's far worse when when an evil wrinkly prune of a sorcerer tricks you and traps you into the skull of a cowardly knight! Oh the smell! It's worse than a fat, sweaty football player's jockstrap!".

Shun just shakes his head in disbelief.

"You imply that I lie? In my culture, that would earn you 50 strokes of the cat, and we're allergic to cats! So that's a real messed up punishment, man!

But if that's how you're gonna be, then fine. We'll just sit back and watch Frollo destroy AniToon once more-" but was interrupted as Shun shot up in the air and hid behind his coffin, shaking in fear.

"Oh, so you remember Frollo at least." The zombie knight nodded to the little genie's question. "That Psycho came back from the exile! He has mastered the dark arts and started waking the dead, turning good (Deceased) men into evil zombie corpses! It's like "Night of the Living of the Dead Guys" out there!"

"Why me?" Shun depressingly said as he drooped.

"Well, how DID you come back to the land of the living? Was it his magic? or faith? Faith gives ya another chance, a chance to redeem your cowardly girly-looking self and make amends for your cowardly death!" This sends Shun to a state of surprise. Was Mew just teasing? How did he know that!?

"Yep, I was there that fateful day! I saw ya hanging back in fear pretending to straighten out your gauntlets and get hit by a stray arrow from the 1st wave!"

Shun looks displeased of what was bieng said and simply points to the plaque onhis coffin which states his bravery.

"Aah, never believe one's publicity, You're just a big chicken with a genie stuck in your head!"

Knowing this fact, Shun lowered his head in shame. It was true about what the feline genie said, he couldn't help himself whenever fear got to him, as a result he would either freeze up or shrink down to spare himself from whatever he's afraid of.

"Hey, cheer up dude! I know it hurts for you to know that quirk of yours, but I know you're a tough guy deep down. You just need to let it out! Maybe this time we'll truly defeat him! His goons killed you, and his magic cursed me! We'll turn you into a real hero!"

Perking up from his depression, Shun began to feel better and decided to go with his newfound confidence to stop the sorcerer from committing more evil deeds. He only took two steps before stopping to here yet another new voice speaking out.

"Well, well, well If it isn't Shun Amamiya of Andromeda, the *cough* *cough* "Hero" of AniToon! Oh, and the name's Noah by the way." Shun turned to see a statue of a teen with brown hair, dark skin, wearing a dark blue open button-up shirt, a red vest, tan pants and sneakers. Noah just crosses his arms and stares at our heroes with a cynical look on his face.

"Rendered eye-less and lifeless by the first arrow, turned heroic by the mists of time. It's amazing what good P.R can do. Now the fikkle finger of fate has given him a second chance, a chance to make good of his ignoble past, a chance to defeat Frollo and live up to the legend!"

Shun begins tapping his armored foot waiting to get it over with and begin his journey. Noah continues his little speech, "If I had any breath, I wouldn't be holding it. Anyway, many of my stony kind are laid across the realm, we can be woken by a _**Nudge**_ not with a kiss, dude. We don't have affectionate natures, just to warn you . . . Not that you need it."

"Uh, thank you. I'll be sure to keep that in mind?" Shun nervously replied to the statue, not knowing how to respond to that.

"HEY DAWN OF THE DEAD! LET"S GET A MOVE ON! WE GOT A REALM TO SAVE!" Shouted Mew in frustration, it seemed like hours and he was REALLY impatient.

"Alright, alright, don't get so fiesty." Shun tried to calm his little friend and made his way to the exit of his crypt. It was time to begin his journey. To begin a great adventure.

"Something tells me this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

**DevilWolf9: And there you have it readers! What will our dynamic duo face on their adventures? Stick around to find out!**

**(Sheeeesh! I sound like that narrator from the Pokemon anime . . .) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back peeps! And I'm proud to add another chapter to the story of mine!**

**And yes, if any of you asked, the Noah from last chapter was the one from the Total Drama series and I'm planning on adding the rest of the cast in the journey to substitute the gargoyles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to their owners.**

**Now . . . let's start this thang!**

**Into the Graveyard**

_**You wouldn't catch me digging graves in MY yard, spoils the ambience.**_

Shun took a deep breath as he exited his resting place, it was time to begin his journey and was trying to control himself from letting his fear take control of him. He looked around the graveyard, he never really enjoyed bieng near graveyards or cemetaries of any kind. The very word of it made him think of ghosts and it always left him breaking into cold sweat.

"Ugh! That smell! Frollo must benearby, probably Cemetry Hill. It's worse than the smell of my grandma after burrito night, and let me tell you . . . Actually, I'd rather not. It might scar you for life." Mew started to yammer on, trying to start a conversation.

"Hey "Worm Food", Over here!" The knight turned to see another statue of a teen, except he was dressed a a punk rocker. "Name's Duncan, let me fill you in on whats goin on here. It's been 100 years and uh . . ."

The stone teen stopped and pulled out what seemed to be a script. " Let's see . . . Aha! Here we go, It's been 100 years since you once stoodin the land of the living and now the dead woke up from their dirt-nap to chill with the living. Now YOU gotta clean up this mess and make up for your lies. Now beat it, I got a pizza delivered here and the more I look at you, the less I want my dinner."

"Sheesh, no need to act rudely." Shun retorded as he continued past the statue. It took a few minutes of walking before he felt a faint tremor below his feet. Brushing it off, he merely thought it was just the ground trying to adapt to the resurrection spell to revive the dead. The zombified continued his tread until once again the ground rumbled again, even rougher than before.

Shun began to panic to this, _"No, no, no, NO! I know skeletal, zombified hands are gonna burst from the ground and drag me underground . . ."_

Nothing happened.

_"Oh . . . Thank goodness. I was really starting to freak out . . ."_

Unfortunately for him, his sense of safety was broken as he heard shuffling behind him and the smell of rotton flesh.

Before Shun could respond or act, he was struck in the back, causing him to fall roughly to the ground. Picking himself up, he turned to see a group of zombies with their faces in anger.

Seeing this, a thought occured to the knight of gathering a rebel army,

"Uhh . . . Hi guys! It's been a while since we were alive, time sure flies when you're dead. Well, since Frollo's been wreaking havoc, I was thinking we would get the rest of the dead together and . . . Go against him? . . . So, whaddya say?"

The only response coming from the undead group were angry moans and growls as they began to advance towards him. Reaching out for something to use for defend until he remembered that he had a weapon holstered to his belt before dying.

_"Come on, come on, please be there!"_ He desperately thought.

Shun quickly reached behind his belt hoping that he was right and felt a handle of weaponry. _"Yes!"_

Before the zombies could realize what was going on, one of them were quickly struck, causing them to burst into nothing but decayed dust. They looked in towards the direction of the attack and saw Shun in attack position with a long silvery chain with a bladed tip in hand.

_"Alright, just keep calm. You're facing killer zombies and there's noone but you. Just concentrate."_

With a firm swing of his arm, Shun managed whip two of his enemies and slashed three of them as his chain lashed behind.

"HA! How do you like that!?" Shun laughed as he kept whipping his chain, he felt all his fear drain away as he continued to slash more zombies in his way.

Shun runs through the graveyard, whipping zombies and skeletons with his chain.

"Alright, alright, alright, calm down! You've already destroyed every undead baddie here!" Mew shouted a he was being tossed around in Shun's skull due to all the activity.

"Huh? Wha?"

Shun snapped out of his adrenaline rush and turned around to see the "Home" of his fellow deceased changed to a mess of littered bones and bodyparts, leaving Shun to sweatdrop and blush with embarrassment.

"Eh heh . . . Guess I overdid it."

"Well, let's get a move on. The janitors of this place is gonna have field day!"

Shrugging, Shun and his little traveling companion walked through the gates and onto the open road, leading them furtherto to catch up to Frollo.

**Hall of Heroes**

_**The Hall of Heroes, I've been to the Hall of Zeroes once. **_

_**It's quite dull, but at least they don't make chicken noises when your back is turned.**_

Shun shutted his eyes in pain, it happened all so sudden. One minute, he was treading his way to Cemetry Hill and the next, he disappears in a flash of light. Not wanting to blind himself, he slowly began to open his eyes bit by bit, until his eyes finally adjusted.

Looking around, Shun found himself in what seemed to be a copy of heaven. Clouds lazily floated across the ocean blue sky and the sun shone brightly. To a normal person, it would be considered a paradise.

Looking down at a little bridge that lead to grand hall of white and gold, Shun began to take a few steps forward until he was stopped in his tracks.

"HOLD IT!"

Looking towards his right, a statue of a female teen dressed as a prefect stood, holding out her arm blocking the entrance.

"First, lets cut to the introductions. I'm Courtney, secretary of the hall of heroes, a proud CIT, Etc. Now, before I let you pass, I have to approve your presence here in the form of an interview." Taking out a clipboard and a pen, she continued to speak.

"Let's start, Name?"

_"Well, a little interview wont hurt."_ He thought.

**Later . . .**

_"Oooooh myyyyyyy gooooooood! When will it end!?"_

Our hero begins to fume with irritation as what seemed to be hours pass by while he tries to finish his "Interview" to pass. Bombarded with question after question made time itself look like it was slowing to a halt.

Rank? Captain of the Royal Gaurd.

Referances? King Hubert Farnsworth, AniToon military, etc.

Accomplishments? Victory over the battle of AniToon and downfall of Frollo's forces.

Favorite color? What does THAT have to do with this!? Finally, Courtney puts away the clipboard and pen.

"Any further statements?"

"I hate you."

"I get that a lot. Anyway, welcome to the Hall of Heroes! where heroes who have proved their worth spend eternity feasting, armwrestling and singing out of tune. If they believe you're worthy, maybe they'll be able to provide you with a new weapon. In your case, I doubt you'd walk away with a pencil for a weapon."

Frowning at this, the knight walked past the stone teen and lookedaround and spotted a familiar face,

"Finn? Finn is that you?" Taking few steps he found Finn, an archer who used to be a sky knight and served as Shun's second-in-command during the battle with Frollo's army.

"Heeeyyy Shun! Long time no see!It's been years and you look . . . err, well."The blonde archer greeted his old friend. " see you've gotten yourself into deep trouble after Frollo came back. Man, I wish I could fight by your side back-to-back again, those were good times. Anyway are you ready for what's in store for ya in the future?"

"I got a chain-whip. But other than that, no." Shun scratched behind his head nervously.

"Aaah, don't worry about it. To start ya off for your trip, take my crossbow!" Finn assured as he tossed Shun his weapon. "I used that baby in the Battle of AniToon! After you . . .What's the word? 'Retired', I shot Frollo's champion, Lord MuscleMan right in the eye!"

" . . . "

"Oh! Uh, n-n-not that there's anything wrong with being shot in the eye, sir! In fact, empty eye sockets are considered great fashion trends this year!" The lanky archer studdered nervously as he recieved an angry glare from a certain zombie knight.

"Yeah well . . . Thanks anyway." But before leaving, he gave the archer an "I'm Watching you" sign.

When he reached the exit, he was greeted once again by Courtney who stood waiting. "Thank you for coming! Have a nice fall!"

"Wait, Fall? What are you-" At that moment, Courtney pulled a nearby lever, opening a hatch beneath the Andromeda Knight's feet, plummeting back down to the mortal realm.

"OH THIS SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !"

**That's it for this chapter, next on the story, they'll head towards . . .**

**(Insert drumroll)**

**Cemetry Hill! And as for the character taking Canny Tim's role was Finn from the Storm Hawks cartoon. Be sure to Read and Review, I'm out!**

**(Disappears in swirl of wind and leaves) **

.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! And along with me I brought another chappie!**

**Shun: I hope I don't run into anymore danger, I swear I might get a heart attack . . .**

**Mew: You're already dead! How can you possibly get a heart attack?**

**Shun: It was a figure of speech!**

**DevilWolf9: ENOUGH! Now, let's continue our story.**

**Mew: (pulls out a tub of popcorn) **

**Shun: You gonna share those?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters shown. They belong to their respectful owners**

**Cemetry Hill**

_**What a perfect night for a Blues singer**_

With as much strength as he could, Shun moved the large, heavy wooden doors that blocked his way to the extension of the cemetary. Thankfully, his thin, lean build allowed him slip through with ease, once the doors loudly slammed shut behind him, he looked upward to a hill that was set far across from him.

The scene quickly rushes past all the obstacles, enemies, and finally reaches to the top, the evil sorcerer responsible for the resurrection of the deceased, Frollo.

"Oh No . . . It's YOU again, Looking like something from a butcher's dust-bin! And what is that!? *sniff**sniff* B.O Decomposition!? That's disgusting, Butters!" He called out towards his servant, which was a little blonde boy who appeared to be a paper cut-out wearing a blue shirt, dark green pants, and black shoes.

Frollo ordered his servant, " Get some air freshner from the mausoleum, the smell is starting spread." Butters gave Frollo a salute while saying "Yes sir, sir!" and scampered off into the the open doors. "Hehe! I'm helping the master!"

Shun raised his armpit gave a quick sniff, "I've been dead for 100 years, what did you expect!?"

"Just what I expected, a cowardly corpse pretending to be a knight. Well you're too late. My army has already risen from the grave! Still, nevermind that, chalk it up as another one of your glorious failures! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA *cough* *cough*

Butters rushed back to his master's aide, "Are you o.k? You alright? Do you need help?" Frollo cleared his throat and pounded his chest. "I need to work on that mocking laugh." He then retreated into the mausoleum with Butters following behind before stopping to see an arrow piercing the wall next to him. "I SAW THAT!"

Reloading his crossbow, Shun scoffed at the sorcerer's insults, "At least I didn't waste the time of my career playing with dead bodies."

"Ha! Nice comeback!" Mew laughed, remembering the banther the two threw at each other. "It's true though."

"About what?"

"You smelling like like garbage."

Shun fumed at that statement, "When a corpse is shut up in a coffin or tomb, their skin rot away and their remains are decomposed! I couldn't stop the smell even if I wanted to!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I sense a magical artifact nearby and it may help us in our quest" The genie informed him.

Shun thought of it for a moment, "Where exactly?" If it was really of use, then what was it? How would it help?

"It's nearby, and I would tell you . . . But it's a surprise!" Shun groaned at this and steadied his crossbow.

As quiet as he could, the knight snuck through the bushes and neared himself to the an abandoned cave where Mew told the artifact was located. Focusing his weapon, he managed to shoot down a few skeletons guarding the entrance seperately as not to alert the other guards.

Once he entered the cave, Mew decided to speak out, "Aah, this explains it. It's a witch's camp!"

Shun tilted his head, "Witch's camp?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's where witches reside to be close to nature and all that mumbo jumbo. Try taking a look around, this place looks pretty much abandoned, maybe there's some cool stuff laying around!"

Shun scouted around the empty camp and looked over what was left, nothing but papers of old spells, test tubes for potions and broken decorations. While runnig through some boxes, something shiny caught his eye. Taking it out from the box, Shun further examined the object in his hands, it was a large ring shaped object with a star attached in the interior and it shined with gold brightness.

"Well look at that, a Witches Talisman! If you near an active cauldron, it will summon a witch, that will surely prove useful!" Mew exclaimed in excitement as he recognized the talisman in the knight's possesion. "Now let's get going to the Mausoleum! We got what we need, let's move!"

Putting away the Talisman, Shun quickly exited the cave and made his way to the hill were the mausoleum housed the sorcerer along with shoting some zombies and skeletons in the way. He only made a few steps up the path before running back down screaming with large stone boulders rolling after him. After calming down, he ran up the pathway again.

"Come on! Move those rotten, decomposed legs of yours! Put some muscle into it!" Mew tried to encourage the knight. "Wait, do you still have muscles?"

"Yes . . . I think." Shun answered to the question while ducking beneath a boulder that lobbed over his head.

"How does that work? Do I get all your stuff after you die again?"

"You are actually doing this right now? Are you enjoying this conversation while I'm risking our lives not to get killed?"

Mew just stayed quiet before answering, "No . . . Maybe . . ." Hiding a piece of paper behind his back, and said paper happens to be Shun's Will in which the mischievous genie has been checking to see if he was in it.

Once Shun made it to the top, he took in as much air into his lungs or what was left of them and fell to his knees in exhaustion prior to having run his way up and down the hazards threatning his life.

"Look's like your . . . "DEAD tired!" Mew jokingly mocked the zombie knight.

"Shut it with the dead jokes. It's annoying me, in fact it's enough to annoy the dead and I'm ALREADY dead!"

"Party pooper." Mew pouted as Shun got up and proceeded into the mausoleum after Frollo.

**Hall of Heroes**

_**Where heroes store their umbrellas and raincoats**_

Shun walked through the halls while observing the other heroes and reading their plaques that tell of their life and their heroic deeds that have earned them their place in this paradise but stopped when he noticed a man with black hair shaped in a bowl, bushy eyebross, wearing green spandex and a sleeveless vest motioning the knight to come forth.

"Amamiya, my youthful friend! It is I Might Gai! What is that I hear of that unyouthful old fossil, Frollo still alive? I thought you killed the fella!"

Shun simply shrugged, "WelI, I tried."

"Don't worry about that you old war horse, it happens to the rest of us! You think you slew an enemy and they pop up again as if their unyouthful flame is invulnerable! Tell me, how are you with weapons?"

"Well . . . Not so good."

Tell ya what, take my hammer! I've had it for years and all I've done with it was use it for shelving! Use it to spread your youthful flames of fury!" Gai exclaimed while giving Shun a huge thumbs up.

Shun nervously smiled and began to back away, "Yeah, thanks. I'll just go on my way."

_"Oh thank goodness, that whole 'Flames of Youth' speech was starting to freak me out BIG TIME!" _were Shun's final thoughts before returning to the mausoleum.

**And we are done! Next chapter will be coming out soon, See ya!**

**(Disappears in a swirl of wind and leaves)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AAAAAARRRRRRROOOOOOOO!**

**OOooooh GOD! My family has been bugging me about spending so much time being on the computer typing up my stories! Thank you for those who were patient!**

**I'm back with another chapter to my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to their respectful owners.**

**Enjoy!**

**Hilltop Mausoleum**

_**Think of it as a sort of pet-shop, but with less fregrent purchasing choices.**_

Shun opened th doors of the mausoleum, he quietly looked around the large, dark and gloomy surrounding. The great hall was highly arched, stainglass windows alligned the walls with the outside lights of the night turning into a multicolored glow, and church benches in frontof the front.

Snapping him out of his examinig gaze, Shun turned his head forward up the aisle of the mausoleum, spotting Frollo far by the other side.

"My, my, my. You're so persistent, I'll give you that. Look, you really must get it through that thick, exposed cranium! You CANNOT stop me from conquering AniToon! Already have I turned the populace into servical zombies and drained sunlight from the skies! (Withering some tomato plants in the process) How would a pompous mono-visual carcass like you foil an epic master plan?" Mocked the sorcerer.

"You're in deep trouble now!" Butters laughed at our hero.

"Shut up butters!" Frollo yelled with irritation. "You are trapped forever in this necropolis! By the way, you could ask my freind, the Stain Glass Demon! I'm sure he'll do his best to help. But I mustn't lounge about to listen to the musical "Twang" of your tendons."

Shun groaned in disgust, "W-Why . . . Did you just say that? That's . . . just disturbing."

Frollo continued, "My army has amast and it would not be long before my scouts find the "Demon Claw" that will unlock my beloved "Shadow Demons"! I must return home to oversee the invasion of this pathetic realm . . . And quite possibly take a power nap."

"I'll get the celebrity magazines on the way home!" Butters called out as he exited with his master.

"And TRY to get the right ones this time, "Old Geezer Magazine" didn't cut it and I'm still trying to find out how to get rid of my crow's feet."

Frollo then dodged aother arrow which pierced the wall next to him, "Will you stop that!?" With that said, the sorcerer vanished in a puff of smoke.

Shun shook his head after what has transpired before him, can't believing he had to deal with that sorcerer and his little servant. Taking a few steps forward, he heard a few sounds of cracking concrete before falling through the floor and into the darkness.

He hit the ground of the basement hard, knocking the breathe (or what was left of it,) out of his undead lungs. Groaning in pain, Shun got up from the floor, felt around his back and snapped his spine back into place. "Oh, how great it is being a corpse."

"Yeah, it's kind of funny too! You're like a tall, thin, rotten ! Hey, can you juggle your head around with other stuff? That would be amusing!" Mew laughed at how the zombie could reattach his limbs when separated.

Ignoring the genie's jokes, Shun brushed himself off and walked down the dark hall, he proceeded walking blindly until he found a pair of stairs. Climbing up the unknown flight, Shun spotted out some light up ahead. He continued to explore further and found himself in the locked part of the mausoleum and heard the depressing organ music that has been playing since he entered the necropolis.

Shun spotted a ghost playing the organ, deciding to ask the specter for a way out, he stepped forward and spoke to it, "Uh . . . excuse me? Sir? I was wondering if you know-" but was cut of as the specterturned to Shun and closed up on him.

"I am compelled by some powerful force to play this depressing tune of misery and sadness! Please bring me new music, please? IT'S DRIVING ME MENTAL!"

Shun backed up a bit, surprised by the ghost's loud response.

"Alright, alright, just calm down. I'll get you the music you need." With that, Shun turned around and walked down the stairs and into the lower level of the mausoleum to complete his task.

By going into a corridor, he stepped over the crystals that spiked up from the ground,

"Who would place spikes in a place like this?" he thought.

"I dunno." Mew siad as he too looked onto the scattered spikes in confusion.

Reaching out to grab the note, Shun grabbed the parchment of music and turned to leave, until a rumbling motion shook the room as pieces of debris began to fall bit by bit. Looking back, he witnessed the room crumbling as the room shook fiercer and fiercer.

"THE ROOM IS COLLAPSING! RUN, DEADMEAT! RUN!" Mew screamed his lungs out, latching on the the eye socket with fear as the zombie knight ran with the speed that would rival any athelete. The floor giving way as he ran as much as he could.

With a great leap, Shun soared through the exit as the debris began falling on him, slowing his speed. Shun landed on the stairs safely out of the deep abyss of the room he escaped from. Panting from his near- death, the knight looked at the sheet in his posession.

"I bet when I get to the top of the stairs, a large Stain glass Demon is gonna burst from the window, huh?"

And right on cue, the window of the mausoleum bursted in a loud "crash" with a mighty roar and the Demon spotted Shun in his sights.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" The zombie drew out his crossbow and rolled away from a large swipe from the demon. Aiming his crossbow, he shot some arrows at his target. The arrows struck the demon of glass, leaving a few cracks on it's surface, Shun loaded more arrows while dodging the sharp projectiles.

"Wait, I noticed a weakspot! As soon as he attacks, his chest opens up, exposing his heart! As son as he attacks, SMASH IT WITH A HAMMA!"

"Thanks for the tip, like THAT was difficult to find out!" Shun side stepped a few shards that were shot at him, looking up at the glass beast, he spotted the glowing and pumping heart.

Acting quick, Shun ran to the side a nearby wall and jumped, planting his foot on the surface, he propelled himself forward at the demon with a strong kick. Taking out his hammer from Gai, he swung the weapon forward and shattered the weak point in a devastating blow, causing the Stain-Glass Demon to burst, scattering multi-colored glass all around the floor.

Landing on the floor, Shun panted from exhaustion while Mew began cheering,

"By the sacred underwear of Wario, the god of beat combos, I've under estimated you my friend! Take that key there, we'll might need it for our journey ahead."

"Just a minute . . . I need to do something first . . ." Shun panted, the knight walked over to the next room and threw the music sheets at the ghost that made him go through all that trouble, "Staple those things! Put 'em in a binder! A folder! Whatever! Just Don't lose 'em next time!"

Satisfied, he grabbed the key that was in the demon's possession and jumped out the window to head back to the cemetary.

**Hall of Hereos**

_**Take the kids, it's like a theme park! Filled with lovable mascots with razor sharp weapons.**_

Shun walked up to a pedastal which belonged to an orange haired teen in a samurai kimono, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Amamiya, you arrowed eyed fool. What are you doing in the Hall of Heroes? To believe that their fate lay in the hands of a bumbling coward. Still . . . It ain't fair to take it out on them, take my sword and try not to stab yourself in the foot with it."

Shun caught the large butcher knife shaped sword and examined it's large blade.

"I've always had my doubts about you, you're not carved for hero material."

Shun scratched the back of head, "Uuh, yeah. Well, thanks anyway." With that said, he walked off and returned to the mortal world.

**And we're done!**

**Stick around for later chapters ladies and gentlemen!**

**(Disappears in a swirl of wind and leaves)**


End file.
